YuGiOh! Duel Monsters: Gx Rewrite!
by MisawaDaichiFan
Summary: The Gx episodes after episode 12 were lackluster at best. If you hate the direction that Gx went, and want to go back to the schoolbased Anime that it was in the first 12 episodes, then this fic is for you! See all of the characters in their former glory!
1. Preview!

Preview Episode: What REALLY happened in Gx Episode 12.

…

"It's my turn! I activate my Magic Card, Bonding H20! I sacrifice my two Hydrogedon's, and Oxygedon. Go! **Water Dragon**!" Daichi Misawa shouted, as the serpent made entirely of water was summoned to the field.

"And with only one monster on the field, your Hell Burner's attack power goes down!" he informed his opponent, Jun Manjyome.

"However…my monsters attack power is still stronger than yours, Misawa." Jun smugly reminded his opponent. He knew that all Misawa had managed to do was get a monster powerful enough that he wouldn't lose during his own next battle phase.

"Hm. My Water Dragon has a special effect. When he is on the field…the attack of all Fire monsters on the field becomes zero!" Daichi revealed to his opponent, completely catching him as well as the audience off guard.

"Wha, what!" Chronos de Medici uttered at the declaration.

"That means…that Manjyome's Hell Burners attack goes…" Judai Yuki realized, not able to finish his sentence. At this time, a tidal wave of water was climbing upwards toward Jun and his Hell Burner, ready to strike it's target.

"Aaaaah!" Jun screamed as the wave hit his Hell Burner and decreased his attack power to 0.

"This is…" Jun attempted to say, but found he was speechless.

"That is correct. The effect of Water Dragon has made it so he has more than enough power to defeat you now. Water Dragon! Aqua Punisher!" Daichi commanded his Sea-Serpent monster as it shot another, even bigger wave of water toward Jun's strength-less monster.

"No!" was all Jun could scream before the water hit his monster, and himself.

Jun Manjyome: 0

Jun got up from the water hologram, and just glared in front of him. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, but he felt his pride take a blow harder than the one made by Water Dragon.

"Manjyome" Daichi started, "You as a duelist-"

"Shut up! We all know it was just luck that you won! If you hadn't have chosen your Water Deck, who knows how well you would have done?" Jun backfired before Daichi could finish. Daichi just sighed, annoyed at his opponents apparent memory lapse.

"Luck was it? You were the one that told me the kind of deck you were going to use before we started this duel." Daichi reminded him.

"Uh!" Jun remembered. 'That's right…I did say that…' he thought bitterly.

"It was your fault that you lost the duel Manjyome. If you had not been so arrogant as to tell your opponent what deck you will use before the duel even starts, you might have fared better. This duel was won before it even started. And one more thing…there is no doubt that you lied about throwing your own cards into the ocean." Daichi harshly told him.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked him, not knowing how he could possibly have any evidence to indict with.

"I put a little something on my practice cards, you know…a little memo to remind me of certain dueling formulas." Daichi revealed to everybody.

"M-memo?!" Jun squawked.

"That's right. I fished a card from the ocean a bit earlier. This is proof that you threw my cards into the water, hoping to catch me off guard for our duel!" Daichi challenged him, showing a card that definitely had the look of a card thrown into water.

It was Blood Vorse. And it had a mathematical formula written on the card.

'N-no! I didn't notice those formulas when I threw them last night!" Jun thought franticly, wondering why he hadn't seen them before. And then it hit him.

It was too dark to see them. Now however, he would have liked it to be to dark to see anyone else. He could only stare at Daichi Misawa revealing what he had done with hard evidence to back it up.

"Now the only way that you could prove it was your own card thrown into the water is if you had actually been the one to write these cards. But my handwriting is unmistakable in this era of bad handwriting." Daichi closed his eyes for a second before looking at Jun again.

"Manjyome! You treat someone else's cards like this?! And you still call yourself a qualified duelist?" Daichi solidly attacked this time. Asuka, Sho, Ryo, and Judai could only look at Daichi with certain awe, seeing him fully in the right.

"But I…" Jun attempted to explain himself, but couldn't get anything out. He was finished.

"Signor Misawa. It is now time for you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue now." Professor Chronos congratulated the young science duelist. 'With such a strong duelist in Obelisk Blue, Manjyome's Elite Position will be filled again!' he thought with glee.

"Well, I cannot accept that offer now." Daichi surprised Chronos, Judai and everyone else.

"What? Why not?!" Chronos gasped, seeing what had just happened. 'But the Elite Position! And Jun Manjyome gone from Obelisk Blue! What will I do now…' Chronos quickly thought of how he could get out of this situation.

"In order to truly deserve Obelisk Blue, I feel that I must be undoubtedly Ichiban. So far, I'm only Niban. That means I must defeat the Ichiban in order to deserve Obelisk Blue. That means I must duel you, Judai Yuki!" Daichi pointed at the surprised teenager. Ryo smiled.

'I see that I am not the only one who sees potential in that boy.' He thought.

Judai got excited at Daichi's words. "So come on! We can duel right now, so let's go!" Judai proposed, but then saw Daichi shake his head.

"No, not yet. These decks that I have right now cannot defeat your E-Hero deck. I know my limits, and know that these decks will not be able to beat you yet.." Daichi told him.

Judai looked surprised. "What? You're not ready?" Daichi smiled.

"Don't look so surprised. I have theories to test out, strategies to try…besides, I don't even know which of my six decks I'm going to use in a duel against you." Daichi embarrassedly revealed to Judai.

Asuka smiled, bemused at the comment. 'He is modest. He is a strong duelist, and would be a challenge for me I think…' she thought, wondering how her Cyber Girl deck would fare against his Water Attribute Deck.

"Well, when you're ready, you know where to find me! Our duel should be fun! Finish your deck, Niban!" Judai gave Daichi a thumbs up.

Daichi returned the favor and gave Judai a thumbs up as well.

"I shall. Ichiban-kun!" Daichi smiled.

…

Notes:

I hope you liked the preview of my upcoming Gx fanfiction! I wanted to do a preview for it, mainly because I realized that I had to. I originally wanted to start at episode 13 of Gx for the "Rewrite" but for one very important detail: the writers really dropped the ball on having Daichi make a "7'th Anti-Judai deck" and I wanted to correct that mistake. The result is this preview. It would be a much better idea to just have him use one of his six Attribute decks.

Why do I decide to start after episode 12? Well, besides my overt Pro-Misawa bias, I thought that the episodes after 12 were lackluster at best. They went downhill, and I wanted to catch Gx when it still shined.

But now for what you were all waiting for, the EPISODE PREVIEWS!

**Episode 13 Meeting at the Abandoned Dorm**

After his defeat at the hand of Misawa, Manjyome leaves the Academia with his Soul Card. While looking for Manjyome, Judai and the others find themselves at the abandoned dorm where they dueled Titan. They are warded away, but in the shadows, a new recruit wants to join the Oracle Shaman group...

**Episode 14 Day Off! Duel and the Beach**

Seeing the need for relaxation, Samejima calls for a day off from lessons. Many students decided to go to the sea-shore. Duels are taking place, and Judai gets excited. While Sho, Hayato, Misawa and Asuka have nice and fun duels, Judai challenges a surfer from California, Tom Hanson who duels spiritually...

**Episode 15 Bond of Brothers! Chronos Rides Again**

Upon seeing Sho's horrible exam scores, Chronos takes it upon himself to expell him. Sho is horrified, but Chronos allows him to duel in order to stay because he is a Marafuji. Set against a doppleganger duelist, the duel between Kagurazaka and Sho begins. Kagurazaka copies the Medieval Darkness deck of Chronos, but...

**Episode 16 Queen of Ice VS Burning Misawa**

At the end of every month, the Duel Academia has random exhibition matches, and Asuka and Misawa are chosen. Thus, the duel between two geniuses begins. Misawa is using his Fire Deck with burning chemicals, but Asuka surprisingly counters with a Cyber Ice deck. By summoning Fire Dragon Misawa can turn the duel in his favor...

**Episode 17 Judai's Past, and Samejima's Decision**

After years of having girls in only Obelisk Blue, Samejima finally decides to build girl dorms for Ra Yellow and Osiris Red. Needing new teachers, he calls on female duelists all around the world to participate in a duel contest. Meanwhile, Judai remembers his childhood, and why he uses an E-Hero deck in the first place...

Enjoy!


	2. Meeting at the Abandoned Dorm

Turn 13: Meeting at the Abandoned Dorm 

…

Jun Manjyome picked up the sack of supplies from his bed. There were various items in them: cards for a quick deck change, extra clothing, a small umbrella, etc. He had decided to pack everything that was rightfully his. This meant of course, that he shouldn't be wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform that is on his back at this very moment. Rightfully, he should be in Ra Yellow, and would eventually be forced to wear a Ra Yellow uniform.

That is, if he were a Duel Academia student. By the end of the day, he would not be at the Academy. Thus, no rules of the Academia to follow, and thus the Blue uniform will stay.

"This uniform…suits _me_! I will _never_ allow myself to be seen with anything lower!" Jun screamed into the metaphorical wilderness. In order to keep what little pride he had left, he had no choice but to leave. Perhaps, it was for the best.

Daichi Misawa, the number one duelist in Ra Yellow, defeated him. If he had continued to be a student at the Duel Academy, he couldn't have even vie for the number 1 spot in Ra Yellow – not that he would ever want to be the number 1 of Ra Yellow, or any dorm unless it was Obelisk Blue – as he had already been beaten by the number 1 duelist in the dorm. He couldn't even challenge him to a duel betting their dorms again, the had actually refused to be promoted!

The predicament that Jun was in was tricky. He still burned to stay and be the best at the Duel Academy, but under the present conditions, was unable to do so. He would have to find a way to somehow get back into Obelisk Blue…

"I know this is resolved though…I'm leaving."

Jun Manjyome then walked in the direction to the docks. He had no idea of where to go. Anywhere but the Academy sounded great. There were still unresolved problems that he would have to attend to when he returned. Not only did he have to get his revenge on Judai, but Daichi as well. It was because of _those_ two that he was in this crippled state. Both would pay dearly for what they did to Jun Manjyome.

He looked around as he had headed toward a possible way out of the Duel Academy. He looked back once or twice at the Obelisk Blue dorm, silently telling himself that he would return. It had taken him years of Prep School training to get into Obelisk Blue during his first year. The hard work that he had put into his studies…his deck style…his name recognition…his training…all those who spat on the name "Jun Manjyome" would be sorry the next time they saw him. The next time they saw him, he would be as the phoenix, revived and shining in greatness. The next time they saw him, they would be the ones humiliated to the dirt.

He had noticed the Ra Yellow dormitory as he had walked on further. Ra Yellow. He had heard that the food in Ra Yellow wasn't really that different from Obelisk Blue. The only difference was that the supply was lower for Ra Yellow. The rooms weren't too shabby either. When Jun went into Daichi's room to steal his cards, he had noticed that the room itself was a nice, above average room compared to the hotel-esque rooms that Obelisk Blue had. The commonality was interesting high, except for one thing: Ra Yellow was second best. Jun could not fathom why one would chose Ra Yellow over Obelisk Blue even if it was to defeat someone before entering. The dorm was just a watered-down version of Blue; that was supposed to be a humiliation! Why any thinking person would aim for second best, when first is so close was beyond Jun.

After walking a while more, Jun saw the Osiris Red dormitory–if you could call it a "Dormitory". Dump was a much more appropriate adjective for this home for dropouts. One particular dropout boy in this dorm had humiliated Jun Manjyome in the worst possible way; and with people watching no less! Judai Yuki. The words Jun associates with this particular duelist are words best not said in public. Judai was the one who gave Jun a jump-start on his trip into true hell. He was the start of all of the bad things that happened to him. Daichi may have been the one to get him to leave the Duel Academy, but Judai would be the one to get a particularly brutal punishment for all he had done to Jun. Everything.

Jun had almost reached the docks. Luckily it looked like there were more than enough boats that he could take in order to leave. He still had no idea of where to go.

'Hm…maybe I could see where one of the ships is headed and just go from there.' Jun though, noticing a ship that was foreign to the normal Duel Academy ships. It had the same size as the Academy ships, but it had a grey shaded paint job as well as the letters "NS" on the side. At this time, he noticed that the head of Osiris Red, Daitokuji signing a couple of papers with what looked like a mailman.

'Probably just for kitty litter…for the Dropout boy!' Jun smirked at his joke. He had gotten a bit closer to Daitokuji, and could now hear his voice.

"You mailmen sure like to have a lot of forms signed-nya." Daitokuji complained. He would be getting writers cramp in no time at this rate.

"Just sign the paperwork, sir." The mailman replied in an unanimated fashion.

"Oh, very well-nya." Daitokuji sadly complied.

'Even though he has a cat, I do not see why he has to speak its language…' Jun thought, disgusted at the behavior of the Osiris Red Head, but not surprised. Like Head, like students.

After Daitokuji signed at the bottom of a paper, the mailman left, and headed toward the ship that had "NS" on it. Daitokuji then promptly picked up a large stack of paperwork on the ground and headed for Osiris Red. To Jun's displeasure, that also meant he would be going his way. To Jun's further displeasure, Daitokuji then dropped the papers he was carrying fairly close to him.

'Don't ask me for help, don't ask me for help, don't ask me for help, don't-'

"Manjyome-kun, could you please help me with these papers-nya!" the frantic teacher asked as he picked up papers as fast as he could.

'No!' was all Jun could think, as he silently obliged. He could get his hands dirty and mangle with the Osiris Red dorm head anyway; he wasn't in Obelisk Blue at the moment.

"What are these papers for anyway!"? Jun asked. They had statistics, cards, and other mathematical calculations on some of them, and on others it looked like a Tournament Bracket with winners and losers.

"These are forms that detail the winner of the contest. The North School won-nya." Daitokuji replied in his usual smiling face. He had then picked up a couple more papers and put them on a stack, only to have more fall off.

Jun's interest peaked for a moment. He had heard of the North School before. He had heard that the Duel Academy was the central authority for the four other Academies: North, South, East, and West. North School was probably what "NS" stood for, but what did they win? And why did it require so much darn paperwork!

"What contest are you talking about?" Jun inquired.

"Why, the duel contest, of course-nya. The contest to see which of the schools would duel the Duel Academy in the upcoming Match-nya."

"M-match?" Jun squawked. He was now very interested in what the leader of Osiris Red had to say. There is going to be a match between the Duel Academy and the North school? From what Daitokuji implied, the Duel Academy was just about to get this information. What could this mean?

"Of course, nya! The-"

"Tell me, when will this match take place? And who will be the North School representative in the match?" Jun pressed. He may have been asking the wrong questions by mistake, but he needed information, and fast.

"The match will not be held for another month-nya. The duelists representing both schools will be chosen in about half a month, though-nya." Daitokuji replied with sweat-drops behind him. He could not understand why Jun Manjyome of all people would be interested in this sort of thing.

This was exactly the information that Jun had wanted.

"Ergh, Daitokuji…sensei. Is it possible to get a ride on that ship?" Jun asked the teacher, awkwardly.

"What?! Nyadanya?!" Daitokuji exclaimed. He had heard of Jun's defeat at the hands of Daichi Misawa, but was that really something to leave the Academy for?

"Errgh! It's not what it looks like! I just want to know if you could ask the person controlling that ship to let me do one thing for a minute or two and immediately go with him on the ship to the North School!" Jun retaliated, now thinking of this man the way he used to: as the Drop-out Dorm leader.

"But…Manjyome-kun" Daitokuji pleaded.

"Look! Can you just do this one thing for me?! This is the only way for me to get my pride back!" Jun spurted at the now surprised teacher.

Daitokuji was no fool, despite that he certainly looks the part. He had seen many duelists in his days, and what he saw in Jun was not surprising.

"Well?!" he demanded. Daitokuji could now see that he was determined to do whatever he felt like he needed to do. He couldn't very well get in the way of that.

"…Very well, Manjyome-kun. I will see what I can do-nya." Daitokuji conceded.

"Perfect. I'll be right back!" Jun told Daitokuji as he ran off into the direction of the Academy grounds. He had left the sack he was carrying as well as the papers he was picking up.

"Oh…Manjyome-kun-nya…Wait! Mr. Mailman, could you stop the shiiiiiip!" Daitokuji panicked, hoping that he wasn't too late. Even though Jun Manjyome wasn't his student, he still hated to see students let down by their teachers.

…

Jun ran in the direction of where he buried his card as fast as he could. Not long after he was accepted to the Duel Academy he buried a card in the earth to symbolize that he wasn't just some amateur punk who got to Obelisk Blue in his first year because of the wealthy Manjyome Group. Before, he had always had a trump card that was with him ever since childhood. A card that Jun calls his "Soul Card." Why does he call it his soul card? Well, besides the fact that there is a spirit in the card, this card is Jun's favorite. Yes, there is a spirit in Jun's card. He can see Duel Monster spirits. However, recently he had tried to suppress this "gift" of his because he had associated it with his past.

A past he loved, but wanted to forget nonetheless. Until now, anyway. Now he has a reason to bring his past back. "His past", meaning his card.

"My favorite card…" Jun whispered as he ran toward the spot with wheezing breathe. Jun had begun dueling at an early age. His brothers Shoji and Chosaku wanted him to take control of the Dueling World, and made no secret of this. However, this had not mattered to him. All he saw in dueling was fun. And then…

…he received what would be the best card he had ever possessed. If dueling was fun before he had gotten that card, he had not noticed anymore. By using this card, he was able to win junior championship after championship. It was a card that had a…Duel Spirit in it.

Yes, Jun Manjyome could see Duel Spirits. He wasn't blind to the pipsqueak that had defeated him in his second duel with Judai. But he tried to. He wanted seriously to not see Hane Kuriboh before. It had reminded him of himself back when he had his own. But no longer would he ignore it. His pride was gone, so even if he didn't want to be made fun of again, it wouldn't stop him from beseeching it to duel with him again. Oh, the joy that was on his face when he attacked his opponent's monster for the win. It was incredible in retrospect. In retrospect, because he had not felt this feeling since he had buried the card on the Duel Academia grounds.

Which was where he is right now.

"And to think that I used to believed that you were chains, just holding me down." Manjyome laughed at himself. He wasn't even completely sure if he had seen the error of his ways, but he still wanted him back.

"I let my pride take over my soul, and threw you away." Jun laughed with a greater spirit. Looking back on the decision he made with his card, it was amazing he had ever let rivals coerce him into making what could have been the worst mistake of his life.

Jun spotted a rock. He had found his way to get through the earth, and to his card.

"I let other people make my decisions for me…I won't let that happen again." He sobered up a bit, remembering how everyone always held him in contempt.

He dug into the ground, and before it hit the box, he dug with his hands.

"Will you fight with me again?" Jun asked the spirit he knew would appear. He opened the box and took out the card. It was a Dragon monster with beautiful art by most standards. The right side of the dragon was white, with a wing of feathers. The left was black, with a wing like a bats wing.

"Light and Darkness Dragon?" Jun called out his name. Immediately, the spirit came behind Jun's back wrapping its wings around him. Jun did not fear this surprise; instead, he was relieved. He had remembered all of the times that Light and Darkness Dragon had done the same thing before, and felt content.

"Thank you…my friend." Jun smiled in a sad sort of way, but glad that he had got his old friend back. He then remembered that he had told Daitokuji to keep the ship waiting for him, and knowing Daitokuji that could turn out in the wrong way.

Jun put his card in his deck-holder where he kept his prized Hell deck, and ran toward the ship as fast as he could. It was a much more difficult task because he had ran all the way to where he had buried his Light and Darkness Dragon, and now had to run back. But it was worth it. His pride, which he held dear, was back and badder then ever. There was no way he could lose now. The few times he did lose with Light and Darkness Dragon in his deck was when he didn't draw it in time. Now that it was back, lesser duelists would never humiliate him again.

_Never_.

…

"Manjyome!"

"Manjyome-kun!"

"Where are you Manjyome?"

Judai, Sho, Daichi, Asuka, Momoe, and Junko were searching for Jun in the forest. After finding that he had disappeared, Judai had attempted to find him on his own. Of course, Sho followed him wanting to stay with his "aniki" and find Jun as well. However, they had barely gotten past the Academy stairs before they met with Asuka, Momoe, and Junko. They had been unnerved that Manjyome had left with his bags and everything. It wasn't him leaving at all that surprised them as much as him taking his stuff with him as well. Daichi had called out to Judai while the five were just about to look in the forest. He had offered to help look for Jun as well. He hadn't mentioned why, and gave Judai a fake answer as to his reasons. It didn't really matter though. The mission was to search for Jun, and they needed quite a bit of help.

"Man, I can't believe that Manjyome just left like that! He packed his bags and everything." Judai commented. He had known that Jun must have felt horrible after his loss to Daichi Misawa, but why would he just disappear like this? He had hoped that he wouldn't do anything drastic; there wasn't a note or anything to tell why Jun had simply left without much trace.

Daichi then decided to try his luck and call out Jun's name. However, Asuka put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Misawa-kun, I don't think calling him would be such a good idea. You are after all, the reason Manjyome-kun left."

"Normally I would agree with you. But I already made it clear that I had something to tell Manjyome, and that's why I'm going with you guys."

"I don't understand why you won't tell us what you want to tell him." Momoe wondered aloud. Daichi crossed his arms.

"I already told you guys that I wouldn't discuss it with anyone but Manjyome."

Sho looked very annoyed at everyone. While they were talking, he was at least looking in the bushes around them. He was probably the only one looking for Jun besides yelling out the random "Manjyome-kun!" every couple of seconds. He knew he was small, but it didn't mean that he had to do all of the work.

"Manjyome! Are you there! If you are, then say so!" Judai shouted out louder than usual. Everyone sweat-dropped at his antics. They knew that Judai wouldn't have much better luck than Daichi was having.

"You know Judai-kun, maybe you should try attracting bees with honey instead of vinegar." Asuka wisely suggested to him. Judai looked confused.

"What?"

"Here, let me try…**Manjyome-kun! Wherever you are, come out of hiding and show yourself!**" Asuka shouted louder than _anyone_ would have expected.

"A…Asuka-san?" Sho gaped at her. Everyone else followed suit, wondering how she was able to muster up such a loud voice.

"Well…it was worth a shot." Asuka stuck her tongue out.

Everyone else fell down.

"Perhaps…you could tell us why you did that Asuka-san?" Junko asked.

"Oh, it was just to see if something was true…well, now that I think of it, if he wasn't here, then it wouldn't work anyway, but it was a good idea at the time." Asuka vaguely explained herself.

"Perhaps…you could tell us what that something is?" Daichi inquired. Asuka shook her head.

"If you tell us all what you want to talk to Manjyome, then I'll tell you all what I wanted to test." Asuka smiled.

"A-aniki!" Sho suddenly yelled before Daichi or anyone else could answer. He had stepped back from an area to the left.

"We should keep on going! But lets go to the right okay? I bet Manjyome will be over there-"

"Sho? What's wrong? Why are you acting weird?" Judai asked.

"Oh, no reason at all aniki! I just think Manjyome would probably be over this-"

"Hey, wait a minute." Asuka thought out loud, looking toward where Sho was trying to get as far away from as possible.

"What is it Asuka-san?" Momoe asked.

"Is this place familiar?" Junko asked as well.

Asuka looked hard, and then it hit her. She knew where this trail would lead to, she had been though it many times before to honor her brother. She must have not noticed that she was going this way because they were distracted looking for Jun.

"Hey guys! I think I just saw Manjyome! He's over this way, so we can stop wasting our time here-"

"Asuka? Isn't this path near the…" Judai mentioned.

"Yep. This is right on the path to the abandoned dorm." Asuka confirmed.

Sho froze.

"Abandoned Dorm? I have heard of that place, it's supposed to be an abandoned dormitory that was used many years ago. I never quite put myself to the subject to know much more about it, though." Daichi informed everyone of the information he had. Momoe and Junko just learned the information, but Judai, Sho and Asuka already knew these things. They knew from experience, and a particular experience that was best forgotten.

"You think Manjyome could have gone there? I mean who would ever think of looking there for him besides us?" Judai suggested. Sho was horrified that his aniki would even say such a thing; to offer to look in the abandoned dorm after what they went though there?!

"Aniki, we don't have to go there! You remember what happened last time! What if it happens again?" Sho attempted to explain to Judai why they shouldn't go to the abandoned dorm again. In reality, Sho was scared of going there again.

"But what if Manjyome went there?" Judai appealed to Sho.

"Why would Manjyome go there?!" Sho retaliated, thinking in his mind that it was a good comeback.

"After being humiliated by Judai and Misawa, where else would he have gone?" Asuka mused out loud. Sho winced.

"You won't make me go!"

…

"No, no! Stop it, stop it, stop it!!!" Titan screamed. He was in his punishment game. He knew that unless his higher-ups allowed him to get out eventually, he would be here, likely until his existence was over. He had done it. He had taken the false Millennium Puzzle. It was entirely his choice, and he knew what happened when you use clones of what was related to the old shadow games. Weather it be fake god cards, or otherwise, you do not come out unwounded.

Titan wished he had never accepted the fake Puzzle from his higher ups. The Oracle Shamans. He had no powers of his own, so the Oracle Shamans allowed him to use a fake Millennium Puzzle to compensate. The fact that the Duel King, Yuugi Mutou once wore the Millennium Puzzle, and that the reputation of the games of darkness were high in the dueling underworld, taking it seemed to have no downside. Titan never lost a duel; so getting the effect of a punishment game on him was never an issue.

Until now. Now, he was regretting that he had taken the fake Millennium Puzzle, and regretting that he had ever joined the Oracle Shaman group. The Oracle Shaman group was supposed to be in the middle of a project that required strong souls. Thus, there needed to be people to test the souls of those who might be strong enough. Titan himself was chosen because he used to be an apprentice to Player Killers in the Duelist Kingdom. He had a natural history of dueling strong opponents.

Strong souls were needed because the host could not be weak. A weak host would only die if ghosts were put into them. A body can only handle so much, and two souls would kill most people. The Oracle Shamans were a group that did such things. There were 8 Oracle Shamans. 7 of them test the souls of people, and report strong souls to the eighth. They were in training to be able to put souls in other people's bodies, but were not near perfect at the art. The eighth, however, could put different souls in to different bodies as if it were second nature to him. Titan was one of the 7 who tested souls, but obviously he couldn't do that anymore. That is until…

Titan gasped for air. He was no longer surrounded by little demons biting and clawing at him. He was on the ground face down, still having his duel disk on him. After being disoriented for a second or two, he had realized: he was free.

But why? He had gotten up and looked around him. He saw a black room, with seven bodies all around him, looking at him. They were the other members of the Oracle Shamans.

"I see you are as dumb as you look Oracle of Darkness." Oracle of Fire spat at him. He had always held Titan – the Oracle of Darkness, as he was called by the other shamans – in contempt for his weakness. He knew full well of Titans winning record and wasn't impressed.

"Now, now Oracle of Fire, you need not be rude to the soul. He has been suffering his punishment for weeks now, I believe." Oracle of Light scolded his counterpart. He and Oracle of Fire always did have an "insult-me-insult-you" basis.

"I do want to get to business you know. Just tell him why he is here, and let's get this over with," Oracle of Wind complained. He always did like to get things straight to the point. He was extremely impatient when it came to little things.

"Titan, after your loss to Judai Yuki, someone is challenging your right to be Oracle of Darkness. He has a fitting name for the title, and will duel you now." Oracle of Ruin answered Oracle of Wind immediately. He was the leader of the Oracle Shaman group, and also liked to waste no time in words.

"Wha…what?" Titan finally spoke. He was still in awe that he was no longer in the punishment game due to Oracle Shaman intervention. He could barely speak even if he wanted to.

"Hey, you! Get over here, we got him back, so duel him already!" Oracle of Wind rudely called out the mystery duelist. The duelist was dressed in all black; as an Oracle of Darkness candidate should be. Everything on his was black, from what Titan could tell. He knew this because he couldn't see anything but part of his face, and his duel disk. The black camouflaged with the darkness of the room. He wore a mask with ice-blue eyes.

Titan felt as if his body was moving on its own when his left arm came up as if getting ready for a duel. His opponent did the same, but he looked more relaxed than Titan did.

"Duel!" his opponent called out.

Titan: 4000  
???: 4000

"I apologize in advance that I am not using Dark Attribute cards in my deck at the moment. I used to run this deck before I saw the darkness." The mystery opponent told Oracle of Ruin. Oracle of Ruin seemed to just nod as he drew his sixth card.

"I set 1 card face down, and summon Icicle Bullet in ATK. I end my turn." He told Titan as he allowed his left arm to rest. The monster he summoned was a weak monster. It had only 400 ATK.

'What am I doing? What will happen if I lose?' Titan thought frantically. He didn't want to go back to his punishment.

"Continue, Titan. You will not go back to that Punishment Game that you experienced." Oracle of Ruin told him. Titan would have looked at him with a glow in his eyes if he could.

"It is my turn, and a draw a card." Titan announced, looking at his hand.

"I play the Field Magic card, Pandemonium – Nest of Demons – !"

The field gained a familiar dark look to it. It had skulls and bones everywhere, and had an altar in the middle. Titan smiled, knowing that he didn't have to pay for his monsters now.

"I summon Hell Pawn Demon in ATK. Hell Pawn Demon, attack his Icicle Bullet!" Titan shouted with confidence.

The demons attack, however, was not what Titan expected. When Hell Pawn Demon attempted to slash the bullet with his sword, the bullet suddenly shot at it as well as hitting his field zone. Titan felt some pain as he watched his life point fall down.

Titan: 3200

"When my Icicle Bullet is in battle, he does what battle damage I would have taken to my opponent instead. As well, I get to destroy one Magic or Trap card on my opponent's side of the field. I chose your Pandemonium – Nest of Demons – !" the nameless opponent laughed. Titan watched in fear as his field card was showered with tiny icicle bullets and destroyed. He looked at his opponent in contempt.

"I set 1 card face down. I end my turn." Titan announced. He was in trouble and he knew it. He was already down life points, and he was going to lose more now that his Liar was gone. He had to thing of something quick before he would lose the duel to himself.

"I draw a card! I remove Icicle Bullet to special summon Ghost of Ice in ATK." He stated. His monster was stronger than the last one. The apparition of mist had 1600 ATK and DEF.

"Now I summon Mist Magician in ATK. Mist Magician, attack his Hell Pawn Demon!" he ordered his 1300 ATK monster.

"I activate my trap card! Speed Demon! When you attack my Demon-type monster, your monster loses half of his ATK power, and monsters other than that one cannot attack my monster! All it costs me is the top two cards of my deck to activate." Titan revealed to his opponent. He discarded his top two cards: Inferno Queen Demon and Demons Declaration.

But Titans opponent was laughing still. He now had a laugh of pity rather than one that pained the gut.

"You did not know the effect of my Mist Magician. Once per turn, my Mist magician can escape the effects of trap cards. You wasted your own cards. Continue the assault!" he shouted at the magician swung his rod towards Hell Pawn Demon and destroyed it leaving Titan with no cards on the field.

"Ghost of Ice, attack directly!"

Titan: 1500

"This duelist is very good, Oracle of Chaos. I am very glad that you were able to find such a specimen." Oracle of Ruin thanked the senior Oracle Shaman.

"It really was nothing. I had gotten a hold of him some time ago, and he was one of the best duelists of his class. I lured him into embracing his darkness." Oracle of Chaos laughed lightly at his pun.

'No no no! Why am I losing so easily? I am Titan! I am stronger than this fool, why is my Demon deck losing?!'

"It's my turn! Draw! I activate the Magic card Falling Down! Now I will take control of your Mist Magician. As well, I activate the Magic card Terra Forming! I am now able to get a Field Magic card from my deck and add it to my hand." Titan told his opponent who looked somewhat frowning.

Mist Magician went to Titans side of the field after being overtaken by a dark aura. Titan searched in his deck for his extra Pandemonium – Nest of Demons – , and put it in the field Magic zone. The field gained new bones and looked like a wasteland altar again.

"I summon Shadow Knight Demon in ATK. I will have him attack your Ghost of Ice!" Titan commanded. The demon swung the sword at

"I activate my trap, Seal of Ice! Now I can seal your monster in Ice until it gains ATK." Titan's opponent countered. However, he wasn't smiling. He knew the rules of Demon monsters.

"Very well. Let's see how that works out for you." Titan taunted as he allowed the mathematical "dice" to roll. The fire was going around the numbers and landed on…a 3. Titan's monster was saved from the trap card. His opponent looked as if he frowned.

???: 3800

"Now, Mist Magician! Direct attack!"

Now his life points dropped by a more dramatic number.

???: 2500

He was not frowning at his loss. Contrarily, he was smiling maliciously. As if he were winning the duel.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be smiling! Take that smirk off of your face!"

"Why don't you make me? I suppose that would be very hard for you, as I have just about won this duel." He revealed, much to Titans shock and dismay.

"Excuse me? You have no cards on the field! I have on of your own monsters! I have my Pandemonium – Nest of Demons – on the field. And once more, I set two cards face down to end my turn." Titan backfired. He had just set down Wicked Barrier – Dark Force – , and Demons Intimidation. With his combo, he could destroy and remove any monster his opponent might play.

Titan: 700

But his opponent had just drawn a card, and was laughing hysterically. Titan growled, hating that he was seemingly being led through this duel like a dog on a leash.

"I activate my Magic card Deep Freeze! It may be the only Magic or Trap card I play this turn, but I won't need to play any more! You can't play or activate any of your Magic or Trap cards too!" he laughed in glee.

"What?!" Titan exclaimed, hoping this mystery opponent didn't have a plan to defeat him.

"And now I remove my Ghost of Ice to summon my Blizzard Prince!" he triumphantly summoned his monster. It was a powerful monster indeed. It had 2600 ATK.

"N-no!" Titan yelped. He had been led through this duel the whole time.

"Now, attack Mist Magician!" he commanded. The Armored Prince unsheathed his sword, and attacked the Mist Magician leaving Titan with nothing.

He lost.

"No! How could I lose?! I was…defeated so easily!!!"

Titan: 0

"I win. So now, I am the holder of your title, you weakling." The opponent who hadn't even told him his name yet, spat at Titan.

"Who-who are you?" Titan asked, quivering.

"You can call me…Darkness."

And with that, Titan fell to the ground unconscious. Darkness laughed.

"Welcome to our family, Darkness." Oracle of Chaos congratulated the on whom he "tutored" for some time now.

"Please…call me Oracle of Darkness now." Darkness asked of Oracle of Chaos and everyone else.

"Very well. I will decide what to do with Titans body at a later date. Perhaps his soul can be used as well. In any case, you are all dismissed. Go." Oracle of Ruin told everyone, as he levitated Titans body and left the area. All of the Oracle Shamans did the same, the new Oracle of Darkness included.

…

"Guys, please! Don't take me with you! But don't you go either, I mean, arg!" Sho yelled Judai and Daichi were dragging him by the legs.

"Come on Sho! I promise that you won't get taken away to the Shadows or anything crazy like that!" Judai pleaded with Sho to stop his nonsense. Sho was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for!

"Judai is right, Sho! It is illogical to believe that people will come and kidnap you when we're on this island!" Daichi added, trying not to get kicked in the face.

Momoe and Junko were laughing, while Asuka had her hand on her face in embarrassment. They didn't have to go to the abandoned dorm _that_ badly. The more she thought about the situation, the more the wanted to believe that Jun wasn't in the abandoned dorm, just so she could get out of here.

"Sho! Will you stop this nonsense now, and just go with us inside? All we're going to do is yell for Manjyome, and if he isn't there, then we'll leave!" Judai promised, hoping against hope that Sho would comply.

"Aniki, I don't want to be Titans next victim! Or whoever else might be in that place!" Sho cried, as everyone heard a rustling in the bushes near them. Judai and Daichi dropped Sho, and he fell to the ground pretty hard.

Nobody was moving an inch. With all of the talk of Shadow Duels, and kidnapping, they were a bit jumpy though they didn't want to admit it. They were all hoping that who-or what-was in the bushes wasn't hostile, or wanting their souls.

But, it was just Daitokuji.

"Oy, Pharaoh! I hope to train you to end this bad habit soon-nya. Oh?" Daitokuji noticed everyone staring at him with a look of relief in they eyes.

"Hah! Its just Daitokuji-sensei. See everyone? It's not someone who wants to take our souls or anything silly like that!" Judai laughed. Daitokuji sweat-dropped.

"Judai-kun, what are you talking about? And why are you all here-nya?" he inquired of the group he saw before him. Now, it was their turn to sweat-drop.

"Well, we were actually looking for Manjyome-kun, and we wanted to see if he was over here." Asuka told Daitokuji. She purposely left out the deal about going to the abandoned dorm, so she would not get his suspicious. Daitokuji smiled.

"Oh, is that all! Well, I just saw Manjyome-kun-nya." Daitokuji informed everyone of his recent chat with Jun Manjyome.

"Oh! So you know where he is?" Daichi asked the Osiris Red leader.

"Of course I do. He's on a boat right now. He left the island to-"

"Wow, he left the island?! I guess Manjyome packed his bags for a good reason, huh?" Judai remarked at hearing the news, at awe that Manjyome would just leave like that.

"Welll, I was about to say-" Daitokuji started.

"Yes, that would explain why Manjyome-kun left with his bags. I suppose Manjyome-kun really did have the gall to leave after he was humiliated like that." Asuka added input into the conversation.

"Excuse me, I was just about to tell you that-" Daitokuji tried again.

"You see aniki? He wouldn't go to scary places, he would just leave the island all together! And I was right, he did go the other way." Sho added smugly, feeling vindicated after he was dragged for nothing.

"It makes sense to look in all possible places he can be, Sho." Daichi reminded him. Sho frowned at that.

"I was going to say-" Daitokuji attempted once more.

"Well, I guess we don't have to be here now. But wait a minute…Daitokuji, what were _you_ doing here?" Judai asked his cat-loving teacher.

Daitokuji looked at Pharaoh, and then looked at Judai again.

"Pharaoh, er, got loose and I had to go catch him. It was a long time to finally get him, Pharaoh is a fast cat-nya!" Daitokuji told his students.

"Well, you certainly look like you've been treading a forest." Daichi noticed of the Osiris Red teacher. He had some scratches on his clothing, and a twig was in his hair.

"Asuka-san, we really should get going. We don't want to miss our dinner." Momoe informed Asuka. Asuka and Junko nodded.

"Yes, we should all go back now." Asuka told everyone. She, Momoe, and Junko started walking off toward the Duel Academy and Judai Sho and Daichi followed.

"Daitokuji-sensei, are you coming?" Judai yelled to his Dorm Head. Daitokuji smiled sheepishly.

"I'm going to brush myself off for a bit first Judai-kun-nya!" Daitokuji replied, waving to Judai. Judai gave a thumbs up and turned around. Daitokuji smiled.

"Pharaoh, you are the best excuse-nya!" he petted his cat.

Pharaoh purred.

…

Titan's Cards:

Hell Pawn Demon  
Earth/Demon/2/1200/200  
The controller of this card must pay 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phase. When this card is target by cards opponent control, when it resolved roll a dice. If it's 3, that effect would be negate and destroy. When this card is on the field, opponent cannot attack monster with Demon in its name other than this card on your field.

Shadow Knight Demon  
Wind/Demon/4/2000/1600  
The controller of this card must pay 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phase. When this card is target by cards opponent control, when it resolved roll a dice. If it's 3, that effect would be negate and destroy. The damages deal by this card to opponent would be halved.

Falling Down  
Magic - Equipment  
Destroy this card if there's not a monster with Demon in its name on your field. Gain control of the opponent's monster this card equipped on. During each opponent's Standby Phase, you lose 800 Life Points.

Speed Demon  
Trap - Normal  
Discard the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard. Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field, and decrease its ATK by half. Select one Demon monster on your side of the field. Your opponent may only attack your selected monster with the monster whose attack was decreased by this effect during this turn.

Wicked Barrier - Dark Force -  
Trap - Normal  
This card can only be activated when your opponent declare attack. Remove all of monsters on opponent's field that are in defense mode from the game.

Demons Intimidation  
Trap - Normal  
Activate this card when you have a Demon monster on your side of the field. During the Battle Phase of either turn, move all monsters on your opponent's side of the field to DEF, and negate their effects until the end of the turn.

Darkness's Cards:

Icicle Bullet  
Water/Aqua/3/400/350  
When this monster is in battle, Battle Damage that you receive in this is done to your opponent instead. Afterwards, destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field. During your next turn, you may not set cards face down.

Ghost of Ice  
Water/Aqua/4/1600/1600  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Water Attribute monster from your Cemetery. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Mist Magician  
Water/Magic User/3/1300/1200  
Once per turn, this monster may not be affected by a Trap card.

Blizzard Prince  
Water/Aqua/8/2600/2600  
???

Deep Freeze  
Magic - Normal  
This card can only be played during Main Phase 1. Until your next turn, Magic and Trap cards cannot be played.

Seal of Ice  
Trap - Normal  
The chosen Monster can't attack or be sacrificed. If the chosen Monster's attack strength changes, this card is destroyed.

…

My notes: This is what I call the obligatory-introducing-the-main-enemies-who-will-come-much-later chapter. Just remember, this takes place after episode 12, so just pretend you saw this right after 12 and thought it was a filler episode.

Names and Effects of Cards are from _DMComet._

Enjoy!


End file.
